¿El amor nos hace cambiar?
by LeahSomerhalder
Summary: Edward es un chico con fama de mujeriego a pesar de todo siempre a gustado de Bella .Bella una chica seria que no habla con nadie a causa de una trabajo comenzaran a conocerse ¿sera que el amor los hace cambiar? Lo se mal Summary :


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia en su totalidad me pertenece **

**Espero que la disfruten **

De nuevo comenzaba aquel desastre al que muchos conocían como vida, en mi caso era mi decepción personal… bueno así le quería llamar .Todo comenzó como cualquier día, una rutina completa. Tal vez no era el día, tal vez me levante poco optimista pero… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el amanecer de hoy y el que ayer se presento en mi ventana?

-! Acaso importa! - no debo convertir mis días en esta rutina, en este constante pensamiento ¿qué pasa si descubro la respuesta a mis incógnitas mañaneras? ¿Acaso eso cambiaría en algo mi vida? .Me encamine al baño para empezar mi nuevo día

Hoy a diferencia de mis demás días decidía continuar aquella novela sin fin que rodeaba mi mente. Deje que mi mente estuviera en blanco mientras dejaba que la pluma recorriera el papel. Así le llamaba a mi forma de escribir, me llenaba de fantasías, enmarcando en aquella hoja mis pensamientos, mi interior, mis sueños, anhelos...

Así era! Yo quería ser escritor y lo seria .Me gustaba ese mundo donde podría ser yo. Sin restricción, simplemente yo, además compartiría mis vivencias con los demás ¿Que más le podría pedir a la vida…?

Lo tenía todo, por así decirlo tenía padres atentos, amigos, chicas que me perseguían...-! Obvio quien no lo haría! - … También tenía dinero pero nunca he sido yo o mejor dicho nunca me dejaron ser yo. ¡Bueno! la vida no es perfecta, yo tenía muchas de las cosas que los demás querían...-me dije -

-¡Baja ya Edward! vas a llegar tarde – dijo mi madre  
>-¡Voy! tan solo un momento<br>-¡Solo un momento! te espero en el auto

Empecé hacer garabatos por falta de inspiración, algo le faltaba a mi historia.

-Después mirare que le falta .Mejor bajo antes de que mamá tenga que subir -susurre

Para mi sorpresa ahí estaba observándome

- ¿Algún día me dirás que es lo que tanto escribes? o mejor me dejarías leer?

¿Acaso dejaría que mama leyera lo que escribía? .Bueno si quería a ser escritor deberían leer lo que escribo .Aunque esta era un obra muy personal una obra mía y solo mía .Acaso a mama no le preocuparía que encontrara mi vida en parte vacía .que me faltaba algo que ni siquiera yo sabía que era.

-Escribo de nada...  
>- ¿Explica eso? - me respondió sorprendía<br>-Escribo de mi así que escribo de nada  
>-A veces no te entiendo! - me dijo<p>

-En ese instante escuche una burla a mi lado- Déjalo mama .Ya sabemos que está loco, de seguro solo escribe un diario, me imagino que solo escribirá de chicas y nada mas -Esa fue mi hermana Alice, hace un poco intente ser "amigo" de su amiguita y solo le termine y ya, ganándome consigo el odio de mi hermana, aunque Alice y ella tienen otra versión de la historia, yo por mi parte prefiero no molestarme con eso

! Escribo de nada! ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? acaso pretendía preocupar a mama o confundirla que idiota he sido debí decir que, terminaba la tarea no se, que escribía un correo a un viejo amigo o alguna de mis centenares de "amigas..."

¡Tendría que reportar esto! Por primera vez estaba agradecido de llegar a la escuela

-Que tengas un buen día mama .Por cierto es mejor que no me entiendas  
>-jum...! te quiero hijo . Pórtate bien<p>

Bueno empezaba el juego, aquí no era el joven apasionado por la lectura y el mundo de fantasía. Aquí era el jugador de fútbol americano, aclamado por las chicas, aunque lo ultimo no me molestaba, aquí era ese problemático...no era en broma cuando mama me decía " ¡pórtate bien!"

-¡Hola! - me saludo Charlotte- Aquí estas ¿Cómo te ha tratado la mañana?  
>-¿Bien y a ti?<br>-supongo que bien .aunque el problema de mi vida se presento esta mañana, adivina se acabo mi cereal y esa mujer del servicio no se dio cuenta. Me toco despedirla por inútil…  
>jum… Charlotte es linda, rica, la típica porrista que le falta una poco de cerebro y algo superficial pero a una sí era mi novia .sabia que ninguno de los nos queríamos pero la escuela quería vernos juntos .Así que no importa.<p>

-¡Oye me escuchas de casualidad!-me dijo furiosa  
>-Si!, tenias un problema con tu cereal y la mujer le servicio<br>-Ok ,me voy –comento dando saltos mientras se iba con sus amigas

Cuanto más podría soportarlo! - pensé -Bueno otra clase aburrida, aunque amaba los libros ,odiaba las vagas interpretaciones de acerca de ellos de mi profesor de literatura .  
>Hoy como todos los días me pondría a examinar a mis compañeros de clase...- Ahí esta Angélica ¿por qué traerá siempre el mismo peinado?-Me pregunte así mismo –…jum ahí esta Max -ese tonto que le gustan los cartoons...<br>Siempre hacia esto hasta llegar a la última fila… ¡Bella! siempre detenía mi mirada en ella, era tan extraña y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa. A pesar de ser el capital del equipo, guapo, rico, perseguido por las chicas. Había una que era inalcanzable, una con la que nunca había hablando para ser concreto una con la que nadie había hablado.

Sabía que era callada, que era misteriosa, pero llamaba mi atención quería ser su amigo .E llegado a pensar que debe tener algún parecido conmigo, no sé en qué, pero lo presiento.  
>No me enfoco en pensar mucho en ella, porque sé que no quiere una amistad conmigo ni con ninguno o al menos eso aparenta al no hablar con nadie.<p>

¿Podría algún día conocerla y ver si mis teorías eran ciertas?-esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta no sabría, por lo menos no ahorita  
>Tuve que poner atención cuando el profesor repartió algunos papeles pequeños que contenían uno de los 4 libros que habíamos leído durante este semestre nuestro trabajo para la próxima clase era -realizar un análisis oral de en mi caso "Hamlet" frente a la clase - podría decir que tuve suerte, me entusiasme, por fin sabría si teníamos algo en común, en este caso el amor por la literatura, por si es el caso prepare un buen análisis...<br>La busque con la mirada, pero vi que se había ido cuándo timbraron...

-Otra clase de literatura y no supe nada de ella -murmure sin intención, para mi suerte nadie me había escuchado.

Lo mismo sucedió en el almuerzo, mientras intentaba prestar atención a la conversación superficial de Elena y sus amigas, sin triunfo alguno porque me quede observando cómo comía sola en su mesa, como pasaba gente por su lado y la ignoraban.

Esta vez llegue a una conclusión, un tema que no me había planteado .claro que teníamos algo en común. Según los rumores ella contaba con mucho dinero no mayor que el mío pero se aproximaba. Así que ella también tenía una vida vacía.  
>Me miro por un tiempo pero enfoco su mirada en su almuerzo aun pensativa, yo deje de mirarla cuando sonó la campana...<p>

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad. En este momento estaba pegado a mi libro de Hamlet por primera vez estaba nervioso, tenia temor de fallar, quería decir algo que demostrara cuan inteligente puedo ser y no decir una tontería tal como "Es un libro grande y me dio pereza leerlo" Lo digo por experiencia podía llegar a ser un completo idiota, Saque cada detalle, Analice cada metáfora, leí entre líneas…

**Bella ****POV**

Hoy solo llegue y me deposite en mi laptop, creo que me sentía refugiada cuando escribía y escribía, sin importar nada, extrañamente encontré la mayor de mis alegrías .tenía un pequeño blog donde ponía cada una de mis vivencias , lo hacía por satisfacción no por fama aunque no me venían mal algunos comentarios de felicitación debido a mi talento el cual muchos decían que no apreciaba.

"Nuevo comentario "Viendo este reporte en mi cuenta en Hotmail, me dispuse a leer

_Lectoryya: Pase horas leyendo tus escritos, tengo ganas de volver a leerlos, son realmente talentosos y hermosos .tienes un gran talento aprovéchalo!_

Debo admitir que reí ante su apodo aunque sentí un ligero sonrojo ante su comentario .En ese instante escuche una leve alerta

_Trenzas: Hola?_

Mi blog contenía un chat para los usuarios registrados, de hecho había conseguido muchos amigos por ese medio, pues la mayoría apreciaba la literatura. Aunque era obvio no cualquiera se registraría en un blog de literatura sin apreciarla

_Manzana de la discordia: hola _

_Lectoryya: Fue un total placer leer tu blog _

_Manzana de la discordia: Me alegra mucho y no sabes cuanto _

Transcurrido gran parte de la noche y Lectoryya y yo habíamos dejado el pobre chat del blog para conversar por MSN, hablamos de literatura de nuestros gustos, aun no conocíamos nuestros nombres, edades, sencillamente éramos un par de desconocidos en ese aspecto y prefería que fuera así soy de esas personas que no da confianza de hecho mis nickname se debe a que no quería ser reconocida por ninguno de los imbéciles de la escuela me reconociera…

**EDWARD ****POV**

Creo que este sería un gran complejo, miraba el reloj de seguido, muerto del miedo y creo que se notaba o al menos Elena me miraba constantemente con cara de preocupación, releía mis notas una y otra vez, tres días habían pasado desde que la pude contemplar en la clase .No sabía si rogar que sonara la campana o que no sonara.

Tarde para mis nervios por verla pero temprano para mi miedo por cometer un error en ese instante sonó la campana .No me di cuenta en qué momento estaba sentado en el aula.

Uno por uno fue pasando hasta que llegaron a ella…

La vi levantarse lentamente, se notaban sus nervios, cosa que me hizo sonreír involuntariamente

Romeo y Julieta…podría dividir esta obra en tres aspectos como ya saben su principal atractivo es el amor de los personajes - Pude notar sus ojos en blanco lo que me hizo notar que el amor no era su fuerte - la pasión que manejan los amantes es desbordante y frenética, se puede observar en el corto periodo de seis días donde se enamoran, se casan , tienen su noche de bodas y de ahí nos conlleva al segundo aspecto la tragedia –Suspiro pues estaba tan metida en el tema que creo que olvido respirar- aunque en mi concepto el amor de Romeo y Julieta fue trágico desde el comienzo del mismo llevándonos al desconsolador final ,otro aspecto es el odio entre obviamente los Capuletos y Montescos … - Y ahí fue cuando perdí el hilo de su conversación pues solo eso me basto ,aunque tuve un pequeño dejavu con una conversación que tuve ayer ,aunque eso fue lo de menos y paso a segundo plano pues mis ojos estaban enfocados en ella ,tanto que no me di cuenta el momento en que fue nombrado para proceder con mi análisis .

Y así fue como comencé.

Ham… let –creo que parecí un verdadero idiota –La obra transcurre en Dinamarca y explora los temas de la traición, la venganza, el incesto y la corrupción moral..La obra está perfectamente escrita con un lenguaje muy variado y característico de cada personaje y así mismo de la época… - Quede impactado al ver su rostro de sorpresa y no solo de ella, incluso recibí una felicitación del profesor

Tome asiento y esta vez sí estaba dispuesto hacer algo loco, la campana dio señal para el almuerzo y yo rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella

-Hola – Trate de parecer tranquilo

-Se te perdió algo? – Me miro con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que me atemorizo

- Pues no, solo quería hablar contigo – Saque mi sonrisa "conquistadora" por así decirle

- Hay muchas chicas en la escuela, aquí no encontraras nada – Me dijo mientras salía rápidamente

Creo que por más rápido que corrí ella era muy astuta y desapareció de mi vista

En la tarde seguí con mi historia, mientras hablaba con una chica con una chica apodada _"La manzanita de la discordia",_ Hablábamos de cualquier cosa era excelente escritora y bastante buena opinando. Creo que me estaba empezando a gustar, solo había un problema no conocía su edad, su nombre, nada … así que decidí esperar un tiempo, podía pasar horas enteras hablando con ella de hecho cuando me fije ya eran las 12:00 am. Ella fue la primera en despedirse diciéndome que tenia clase en la mañana, cosa que me tranquilizo, pues con eso me di cuenta que no era una anciana o algo así

No quise dormir extrañamente este noche me sentía demasiado inspirado como para detenerme, avance bastante mi historia.

En la mañana baje rápidamente por mi desayuno, no haber dormido despertó mi apetito, Creo que me comí una vaca entera o al menos la cara de sorpresa de Esme me lo decía

-Creo que tienes mucha hambre –Dijo Esme mientras me acariciaba mi cabello

-Jumm aparte de ojeroso hambriento…-Me miro Alice en tanto comía su fruta

-Por lo menos no parezco una anoréxica –Reí satisfactoriamente

-¡Cállate imbécil! Yo no meto a mi cama a cualquier palo con faldas -Ahora era ella que reía

-Por lo menos Jasper me mira más que a ti –Reí sabiendo que eso la callaría

-¡No más! –Nos grito Mama

El camino de la casa a la escuela estuvo silencioso, debo admitir que estaba molesto con Alice pero igual sabia que muchas de las cosas que decía eran ciertas por eso no me detuve a pensar mucho en ella

-Hijos, se portan bien –Nos dijo Esme con una sonrisa- No quiero saber que están peleando de nuevo

-Maldito Edward –Me susurro Alice

-Yo también te quiero duende –La abrace

-Suéltame imbécil, Esme ya se fue-

No quise tener problemas con ella, así que la solté, en ese instante me fui para mi clase de Biología otra clase que compartía con Bella .Fui rápidamente a mi asiento

-Hola Edward –Fue lo único que escuche antes de sentir los labios de Elena sobre los míos

-Hola Ele –Sonreí lo mejor que pude

Ella tomo asiento a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano .Este era otra de las clases en las que podía dormir pues gracias a Carlisle a sus castigos en vacaciones sabia bastante sobre biología .Me adentre en mis sueños que ni siquiera supe en que instante Elena soltó mi mano…

-Muy Complacido señor Cullen – Solo eso basto para sobresaltarme –Si no fuera por sus buenas notas en este momento estaría fuera de mi clase -

-Usted señorita Swan venga aquí parece que el tener a su noviecita al lado lo distrae un poco –Era la primera vez que un regaño en clase me alegraba tanto sonreí para mí cuando la vi tomar asiento a mi lado

-Hola –Le dije, intentando sonar lo más amable que podía

-Limítate a poner atención o mejor duérmete, yo hago el trabajo-

-No soy tan idiota como parezco, asi que te ayudare-

Trate de poner cuidado en clase pero este tema me lo sabia al derecho y al revés así que solo me puse a dibujar, pude notar sus ojos en mi dibujo .Saber que había llamado su atención fue el mejor alago que pude recibir.

Teníamos que resolver unas preguntas, era algo así como un repaso .Me limite a observarla a la espera de que pidiera mi ayuda, pero como nunca llego decidí ofrecerla

-Déjame ayudarte –

La única respuesta que obtuve fue cuando deslizo la hoja hacia mi lugar .No tarde mucho en devolvérsela. Me miro incrédula y reviso mis apuntes una y otra vez

-Las apariencias engañan-Me limite a decir

-Eso veo –

Fuimos los primeros en entregar nuestro trabajo .Mire el reloj y faltaba media hora .Ella saco su laptop y comenzó a escribir y a escribir, yo solo la observaba pensando en aquel otro parecido que había encontrado.

-Chicos entregare el trabajo para finalizar las notas de este semestre, tienen dos semanas ni más ni menos –Dijo nuestro profesor mientras pasaba mesa por mesa repartiendo una hoja

-Creo que te molestara pero este trabajo toca hacerlo en parejas –me limite a decirle a Bella mientras hacia una mueca

-Ok lo haremos en esta semana, quiero salir de eso ahorita – Golpe bajo, eso dolió

-Ok cuando empezamos –Me enfoque en decirlo con la misma frialdad que ella lo hacia

-¿Te parece si empezamos hoy? –

- Podría ser mi en mi casa - Sonreí

-Ok, se donde queda estaré a las 4 –En ese instante salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo yo solo me quede mirándola como un idiota

Pase toda la tarde pensado en que la tendría en mi casa y tal vez solo tal vez hablaríamos de algo que no fuera biología tenía tan solo una semana para hacer que me conociera y esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente para que me considerara su amigo .Así fue como transcurrió la mañana para mi mala suerte la tarde era lenta, tan solo eran las dos

-Mama, Hoy viene una compañera a realizar un trabajo – Sonreí con tan solo mencionarlo

-¿Quién es la desafortunada esta vez? –Me miro Alice con desprecio


End file.
